It Only Takes One
by Iuseinkandpaper
Summary: Orihime had given up on something she hadn't even had in the first place, love. It only takes one kiss to show her what she's missing. XxOne-shotxX


It Doesn't Exist

**A/N- Just some fluff that I jotted down because it wouldn't leave my head, review with thoughts!! I might write a muti chapter sequeal to this but if no one wants it then I won't wirte it! Anyways REVIEW!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The white sands and dark skys of Hueco Mondo beckoned Orihime, the shouted and screamed at her. They wanted her to join them, to walk upon the desert and stare up at the starless skies but the bars on her windows refused her entry and laughed at her foolishness. They whispered cruel things and stood tall while she cowered on the floor. They kept her from her freedom and helped to corner her and push her towards inpending doom.

She shuddered for the thousand time that day as she felt Kurosaki-kuns reiatsu flare and die out, only to come back but weaker that before. She could also feel the laughter of her cell washing across her skin, filling every poor with a sudde realisation. Orihime knew from that moment that the weeks in her cell weren't going to stop, she would be considered a traitor, her friends would be killed and the boy she thought she had loved would be crushed from existance like he had never been there in the first place.

A pair of intense green eyes looked curiously on as she battled with her inner turmoil, they caressed her body and took in every feature that the red-headed specimen had to offer.

She glanced back and was surprised to see the eyes of the fourth Espada boring into her, like he was trying his hardest to see straight into the captives soul. Turning away quickly she attempted to make her face into a mask of defiance while shoveling an off white breakfast into her mouth and trying not to grimace. He waited as always, patiently standing like a white statue waiting for Orihime to finish what Aizen had the ordasity of calling food.

She surpressed another shudder but it wasn't the kind she had felt before,it wasn't a guilty feeling that ravished her body it was a tingling sensation that happened when she caught the raven haired Aranncar looking at her. She could almost feel the eyes on her back as she pushed the now empty tray to the side of the desk, the eyes followed the movement but the owner of the eyes didn't make an attempt to move at all. On the contrary the espada was now staring at the tray intently and seemed to be in a complete little world of his own.

Orihime's forehead creased with worry when she rose from the chair and waved a hand infront of the unresponsive kidnappers face. He did not respond at first and instead of feeling a shred of hope at the thought that she could escape, she felt her worry multiply and grow until it took all of her self control not to shake the stationary block infront of her. Instead she opted to waves her arms wildly and shout his name repeatedly, her plan didn't work but when she raised her arms and prepared her lungs for another vocal assault his hands shot out immediatly. One white appendage was securely over her mouth while the other had both of her hands sandwiched close together.

Orihime should have complained about the pain of his hands but found them to be unbelieveably gentle and warm. It took all of Orihime's self control again to stop from melting on the spot. They were inches apart and she could feel his sweet breath wash over her as he exhaled, she breathed in his scent deeply and let out the tiniest of moans when the sweet taste overwhelmed her senses. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see that the Espada had not let go. They stood still for what seemed like an enternity for Orihime until she couldn't resist the growing need in her any longer, she kissed the hand that covered her mouth and smiled at Ulquiorra when he let go, his face was a picture of intense confusion that slipped away when she placed her lips softly against his. He allowed his eyes to close and his own mouth to open when Orihime tried to deepen the kiss. There tongues danced together and moans could be heard from both ends before the need for air was to great.

Orihime thought that the light colour that adorned his cheeks was unbelieveably cute and she simply took the chance to gaze upon a normally emotionless face that was glazed over in what she could only describe as lust.

At last he seemed to come to his senses as he stroked Orihime's face, his touch was feather light and made Orihime think of the one thing that she had abandoned when she came to Las Noches, _Love_.

* * *


End file.
